Our Father, Hallowed Be Thy Name
by Nnoitra-Szayel
Summary: Aizen. He is God. Nnoitra is Satan. One seeks to destroy the other merely because they don't agree with his views. One defies the other just because he can. But when Ulquiorra gets caught in the middle, what will Grimmjow do to save him? GrimmUlqui
1. Prologue: The Mission

**Our Father, Hallowed Be Thy Name**

Prologue: The Mission 

"I'm sending you on a mission my love, to find Nnoitra and dispose of him, is that understood?" Sōsuke Aizen asked, looking down at his disciple. That beautiful, pale, doll-like face perfect and unmarred, his untidy raven hair falling down to his shoulders.

"Yes, my Lord." Ulquiorra had decided to ignore the _my love_ comment completely. No. His purpose was to serve his God and not disobey him… unless it was for Grimmjow, he rationalized. But he had to go find the traitor. The reason they were even going after him? Because he had built an alternate plane below Earth's surface… Hell, he'd decided to call it. And the gates were always open. Sometimes he got to souls before Aizen could and took them into his realm. For what, no one knew but it certainly wasn't for anything good.

"Excellent… I fully expect you to succeed." Ulquiorra just nodded in response. "You are dismissed." The pale angel left his god's presence and proceeded to walk through Heaven to the Gates of Glory. _Might as well start the mission now…_ he thought.

"Ah… St. Cifer." The Gate's guard acknowledged rather sarcastically. Then again, Luppi was probably one of the most narcissistic angels in the plane. "Going somewhere?" He inquired, taking up his normal stance of sitting in the air with his legs crossed, chin in the palm of his hand with the overly long sleeve hanging down, elbow propped up on his knee. Ulquiorra barely managed to suppress a sigh.

"Yes Luppi, now open the Gate."

"Where are you going?"

"That is none of your business."

Luppi narrowed his eyes, contemplating whether or not he should challenge this, but Ulquiorra was on the High Council, and questioning him would be like questioning Aizen… not that he didn't question Aizen, but he didn't want to make it overly common knowledge.

"Of course St. Cifer…" he said, surrendering and opening the Gates of Glory so he could leave to do whatever it was that Aizen wanted him to do.

Ulquiorra walked out of the Gates and headed down, not knowing that he would go down much farther than he ever meant to go.

* * *

"Aizen did what?" Grimmjow asked Szayel incredulously after he was done choking on his tea.

"Like I just told you, he sent St. Cifer down to take care of Nnoitra."

"I can't believe that bastard!" Grimmjow said, swearing freely because Lord Aizen couldn't hear them.

Szayel sighed, "You know, he wouldn't like it if he knew what the two of you were up to…"

"I don't give a shit! He shouldn't be telling us what to do! Why do we even have to listen to him?"

"Because he is our God… we have to listen to him. Just because we don't like him doesn't give us the right to rebel…"

"Szayel. That _freak_ is sending _my_ Ulquiorra to Hell! Do we even know what its like down there? I don't want that pervert Nnoitra to molest him!"

"Grimmjow…" the pink haired angel said quietly. "Keep it down, if Aizen knew-"

"Fuck Aizen!"

"Grim-"

"No. I'm going after him." And with that, the teal haired angel left the pink haired one standing there rather sad. If Aizen found out about it… _any_ of it… they would all be dead.

Even if they already were.

_A/N: just something I've been mulling over for awhile… I don't know when I'll update this, but hopefully it'll be soon…_

_Review? _


	2. Chapter 1: Falling

_A/N: ack! It's been forever since I updated this! I'm so sorry! And this is really short too :(_

Chapter 1: Falling

It didn't take long for St. Cifer to find the gates that led into Hell. They were charcoal black, adorned with skeletons. Cautiously, he passed through, the white of his robes standing out amongst all the black and red of the underworld.

In some places there were pits of fire raging that souls had to fuel… sometimes by throwing others on to them. There were cages or thick, black wrought iron randomly scattered about, holding more souls. In the center of it all, was none other than the traitor, Nnoitra Jiruga.

It wasn't that he wanted to start an all out war, because he didn't. Ulquiorra figured that if he talked to the man, he would be able to lure him out of this place so they could really battle things out.

Almost immediately, Nnoitra noticed him and waited for the saint to approach all the way. Ulquiorra stopped in front of his throne, which appeared to be made out of bones wrapped in the flesh of the dead. "St. Cifer, what a pleasant surprise… I wasn't expecting anyone from Heaven to being coming down here anytime soon…"

"I have been sent to talk to you about your… activities…"

"Oh, have you now?" Nnoitra asked, a lecherous grin spreading across his face as he stood.

"Yes, you have broken the Golden Rules numerous times since you… defected…"

"Ah, yes… but you are not happy with Aizen either, are you?"

Ulquiorra felt his eyes widen for a fraction of a second. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, but I think you do…" he whispered, now close enough to embrace the angel.

"I would never betray Lord Aizen."

"At least not of your own accord, you wouldn't… however… if you were forced, it would have to happen… you shall retain all of your memories and opinions of this form, but you shall take on a new and more powerful body… one better suited for your new… duties…"

"I have no intention of joining you and completing whatever 'duties' of yours these might be…"

"You have no choice…" Nnoitra said. Still grinning, he grabbed the front of Ulquiorra's white robes and pulled him into a searing kiss. As soon as their lips met, the white robs began to turn black, the pale white skin turned an almost grey color as the tongue of the Devil passed through his lips. Tears rolled down his cheeks, burning green lines of ink as they went, half of a helmet with a horn forming on the right side of his head as wings broke free of his back. As Nnoitra withdrew, he placed a hand on the former saint's chest, and a hole appeared right through him. As Ulquiorra took his first breath in his new form, his bottom lip turned white and the top one turned black.

"Welcome, Ulquiorra Cifer… my new demon…"

_A/N: Well… I hope that wasn't too bad! Thanks for all the favs, alerts, and reviews so far! _

_Review please?_


End file.
